boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Profile HTML Html coding is limited to the following commands: OR - Is like pushing the enter button once. It breaks up paragraphs. OR - Same thing, only it inserts a blank line to further break up paragraphs. your sentence - your sentence your sentence - your sentence your sentence - your sentence You can combine the i, b, u if you would like. Just be sure to close them all off. Rumors In a profile there is a section that you can use to spread rumors about other characters annonymously. These rumors constitute general knowledge that even people who don't know your character have likely heard, thus making most things posted there public knowledge. It can be true or false statements, and as such bear this in mind when you recieve a rumor that is unfavorable, or you may see it as "impossible" for someone to know. Rumors don't necessarily have to be spread by a player-- the world is not just inhabited by those you play with! Rumors that are not IC related will be deleted without notice. The rumor section is not a personal message center or diary. If you wish to praise someone, please check out our badges and nominate them for one or more! The only OOC remarks on the rumor section should be notes left by staff in event that reaching you has become difficult-- either because you are openly ignoring our attempts, or because we have no other method on reaching you. Even then, this is would be for things that would affect other players and is as much a notice to them as it is to you. (i.e. Not approved ____ ) Any other OOC note, by staff or player, whether it is a nice or rude comment, will be deleted with no warning. Repeat offenders will get a-talking to. If you happen to have a problem with a rumor, please bring it up to the staff. If it really is a problem it will be removed, simple as that! To Recap: *Rumors do not have to be true. *Rumors are not for leaving notes for a character *Rumors are not for leaving notes about a player *If you have a problem with a rumor, ask the staff to remove it. Custom Races Can I make my own race? Can I be a subtype? Can I be this race which exists in litrature? See: http://boundlessuniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Races in all its glory. If that doesn't help, ask a Staff member. How do I upload my picture? (Instructions with pictures) First off, even though this is posted elsewherehttp://boundlessuniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/Rules#Pictures and probably several times, lets go over the image rules. Avatar images must be at or less than 300 x 300 pixels and LESS THAN 200 Kbs in size. Banner images must be at or less than 500 w x 100 h pixels and LESS THAN 200 Kbs in size. If you are unsure if your image meets this criteria, you can inquire with any staff member. Alternatively you can always run your photograph through a simple photo editor such as WWW.PHIXR.COM ''' or '''WWW.PIXLR.COM '''and edit/save it there as both give readouts regarding these restrictions. ---- 1) Open your Control Panel Open your Control Panel by clicking on the CP button or, if you've opened the room list or similar, by clicking CP at the top left corner of that cell. If you already see the main Control Panel (like the picture under Step 2), skip this step 2) Click on the link marked Profile Actions 2-1) Select Upload Image 3) Fill in the information! In the box marked Description, type whatever name you want your image to have, then click Browse and find it on your computer. All images uploaded may be no more than 200kB - images uploaded for avatars may be no larger than 300x300 pixels, and signatures must be 500w by 100h or smaller. '''REMINDER: DO NOT USE GIFs. 3-2) An example Once you've done that, you should see it in your list, and you can select it from the drop down menu at the top, and it will show, like this: 4-1) Click CP again, and click on Edit Profile 4-2) Then... Select from the dropdown menus the picture you want for your avatar and for your banner. If an Avatar winds up in your Signature slot, change it to a banner image or to "No Image" Click Modify Profile at the bottom of your Edit Profile Screen (if you want to add all your other profile information at this point, that's perfectly okay too - even if the picture you want already is shown as the mood you want, however, you STILL MUST CLICK MODIFY PROFILE if this is your first time, or it will not actually save it, only list it as default 5) Click CP again and hit Set Mood (I'm not putting up a picture for this bit, I think you get the idea by now) Click whatever mood you selected that picture for, it will change to italic font 6) Profit!! 6. Go back to the CP, hit Room List, pick a room and go to it. Post there, and your images should appear just the way they're supposed to. Sit back, start an RP, and have fun!